And Who Says Fives a Crowd
by JT java
Summary: Now that they discovered what Bishop was up to. What are they going to do with JT. Sorry chapter two took so long I had writers block. This is my first story so if it's a bit confusing i'm sorry
1. Nightmares

**The Nightmares**

"Aaah" screamed Leo as he wakes up from his nightmare all shaken and sweaty. He said to himself "who is that and why is he calling my name out". He sat up in his bed in deep thought; he didn't even notice Mikey walking into his room to see if he was alright.

Deep in Thought

For the past few nights it's been the same thing. At around the same time every night Leo would wake up screaming and when his brothers came rushing in to see what was the matter he would always that it was nothing. It was actually starting to get annoying. During training he would lose his focus and think about the person screaming out his name for help. Master Splinter noticed this and would have to whack Leo across the head to bring him back to his senses. But that didn't stop Leo from losing focus again and thinking about the mystery person. So Splinter did what he had to do to make Leo know he wasn't going to take this lightly. He called him up to the centre of dojo wanting to spar with him. Leo acknowledged him and stood up moving to his side. Not knowing that he was about to get the living crap kicked out of him.

"Are you ready my son" Splinter asked.

"Yes" Leo replied.

In less than 30 seconds Leonardo was on the ground clenching his sides.

"What was that for?" he wailed.

"That's for dozing off during training. Now pull yourself together" Splinter said with a stern look on his face.

"Yes sensei. It won't happen again" Leo assured

"It better not my son" Splinter said before looking at the other turtles who trying hard to not laugh at Leo getting his butt whooped.

Back in Reality

"Hey Leo you alright?" Mikey asked

"Yeah" Leo replied

"Geez this is like the 3rd time this week you've woken up from that stupid nightmare. When are your going to tell us what's happening so we can help you?"

"Fine you want to know I'll tell you" Leo said blushing because he wasn't too good at expressing his feelings.

"You are good let me hear it" Mikey said as he sat on Leo's bed waiting for his bro to spill the beans.

"There's this person who's been calling my name out. I haven't actually seen his face but he sounds like he's in real trouble. I try to ignore it but the pain he's going through makes me feel so sick inside I try and run but I end up trapped with the screams even louder and then end up in my bed again screaming and seeing you guys there asking me what's wrong.

"Wow Leo that's some story" Mikey said while thinking that his brother is going bonkers.

"Yeah I know" Leo said back

"Well fairytale time is over time to go to morning practice" Mikey said as they headed to the dojo.

"Alright my son's give me another 500 push-ups and you can have breakfast" Splinter said as he watched his sons on the ground. When they were done they did their usual things. Mikey went and played video games. Donny went to work in his lab. Raph got to work on his bike and Leo went to his room and meditated.

While meditating that nightmare came back, but this time it was a vision.

"HELP ME" screamed that familiar voice.

Leo was in shock when he heard how tortured the voice was. He opened his eyes and looked around. When he saw no one he thought that his nightmare was getting to him so he went back to his meditations. Then the voice came back screaming " LEO PLEASE HELP ME". All of the sudden Donny, Raph and Mikey come running into room. Donny saying "Whoa Leo did you hear that?".

"Yeah Donny I did" Leo replied

"Uh Leo?" Donny asked "Is that the voice you keep claiming to hear in your nightmares?".

"Yeah Don it is". Leo said back with a worried look in his eyes.

"So what are we gonna do about this" Raph yelled

"I don't know but unfortunately I may know where this guy is being held" Leo said with now regret lining his face.


	2. Genetics Lab

**The Genetics Lab**

As they were jumping from roof to roof, Leo was trying to reassure himself that telling his brothers where this guy may be held is a good idea. Soon they arrived at Bishop's genetics lab.

Bishop is one psychotic person. He has single handedly sent about 20 brain damaged mutants after them. Even though they've defeated each of them (with minimal wounds) Bishop had one goal with his stockerish ways. His goal was to get any slight fragment of DNA from each of them. Well Bishop got his wish. About 3 months ago Bishop got a few loose scale from the four of them while they were busy battling Shredder. But the question still remains, what is he planning to do with the turtles DNA?

While Donny was busy hacking into the security system so they would get caught and mutilated, Mikey decided to go up to a window and see if that guy was inside. But before he had a chance to look through the window Raphael jumped up and dragged him inside the facility. When the four were inside they noticed it was eerily quiet. You know the creepy quiet in movies before someone gets their head chopped off by a psycho killing machine. Just as they were about to sneak around the scream came back but this time there was something different about it. The scream sounded like Raph. They thought they were imagining it until they heard saw blades stat up and the Raph like voice yelling "NO NOT THAT, LEO IF YOUR OUT THERE PLEASE HELP ME!"

Acting out of rage, Raph went back outside jumped up to the roof and smashed into the room Mikey was trying to see in earlier. When he crashed down he didn't take a moment to think about what he was doing until Leo and the rest of them came down and tackled him into silence. Surprisingly Bishop didn't hear them and continued his work. They then heard the saw blades start up again and this time they made a noise that was so disgusting and horrible it made the turtles almost hurl right there. After the horrifying noise ended they heard a thud. In the background they could hear Bishop saying "OK that's all the use I have for you, dispose of him".

"N-n-no please d-d-d-on't" whined the Raphael like voice "you c-can't"

"Oh I see you've still got some fight left in you" Bishop said in a surprised fashion "All right hook him back up to the life support system"

After hearing all that the turtles crept out as quietly as they could and looked in horror at the person who was in pain. In fact it wasn't really a person; it was another turtle that looked exactly like Mikey. There on the wall chained up and covered in blood was a Mikey look-a-like. 'Whoa what's going they thought? 'Who is that guy and why does he look like Mikey and sound like Raph? Then Bishop heard them and turned around. There he saw four hoffified turtles staring at his mutilated experiment.

"Ah, turtles do you like my latest creation?" Bishop asked.

"Your twisted Bishop" Leo snarled back ready to attack with his katanas.

"Wait Leo" Donny said.

"Why?" Leo hissed.

"I want to ask him something first" Donny said squeezing Leo's shoulder.

"Fine but make it quick" Leo hissed again this time so furiously it cause Mikey and Raph to back off.

"Bishop" Donny began asking "Who is that turtle and why does he look like Mikey and sound like Raph?"

"That's quite easy Donnatello" Bishop said "The turtle you see behind me is ALL OF YOU".

"What that's impossible" Mikey said.

"No it's not" Donny added.

"Yes your right Donnatello, this turtle is all of you thanks to the DNA you volunteered" Bishop said.

"We volunteered nothing" Raph hissed "You snuck up to each of us and stole some of our loose scales while we were busy fighting Shredder".

"That may be true but thanks to you four I've created a super turtle. He knows all your moves, strengths, weaknesses and thanks to the shock collar around his neck he won't dare double cross me or it's his life".

"So uh… What's his name?" Mikey asked.

"MIKEY" the others yelled at him.

"What I'm curious" Mikey whispered back.

"His name well I haven't really though of one yet, but since you've put me on the spot I guess I'll name him after my son JT" Bishop said.

"There you have your answer Mikey" Raph hissed.

"Now" Bishop interrupted "If you don't mind I have to run more tests on JT before he dies on me".

"You're not going to get away with this Bishop" Leo said just seconds away from unleashing an attack against him.

"Well sure I am" Bishop said with a serious look on his face "While I'm busy with JT you guys are going to have your hands full with them".

As the turtles looked in the direction Bishop was pointing to they saw a bunch of guys with some E.M.D's (electro muscular disruptor). If you get a direct hit from one of those things all your muscles in your body contract and prevent you from moving. So the turtles fought but Leo had another thing on his mind. He left the fight and went on a rescue operation for JT. Knowing how good of a fighter Bishop was he needed to be as swift as possible. There he saw Bishop start up the life support system and JT slowly started to come around. He looked at Bishop with nothing but hatred in his eyes for what he's been doing to him. He noticed that he was chained up and didn't bother fighting back because he knew that it would end up with him being dead. Then all of sudden his arms and legs were free and he crashed to the floor. He was completely drained of energy and the chains were the only things keeping him from falling. Before he hit the ground he felt two hands grab him and lift him up. He looked up and saw another guy just like him and then saw Bishop with a laser about to slice Leo in the back. JT wanted to yell out "Watch out behind you". But before he could Bishop collapsed to the ground and he saw three shadowy figures in the background kneeling down and saying to him "Are you alright?" Then everything went black as JT fainted. Leo lifted him on to his back and they took him back to the lair not before removing the shock collar Bishop had fastened around his neck.


End file.
